Trunks and Gochi
by Calypso I
Summary: Trunks and Gochi get into all of these predicaments and meanwhile they're falling head over heels in love with each other. NEW! Chapter 3 added.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Sorry Gohan." Said the Ox King, "He's Gone." Chi Chi sat in tears. Gohan gasped. "But..." Gochi cried in Chi Chi's arms.  
  
* * *  
  
At Goku's funeral...  
  
"Man...Who woulda thought...Goku..." Kuririn trailed off.  
  
"Tousan..." Tears ran down Gohan's face.  
  
Bulma sighed as she held Baby Trunks in her arms. Ox King held Gochi as Chi Chi sobbed. Bulma looked at the coffin in tears. She put a rose on the coffin and set Trunks down by Gochi on a small blanket. There was a very strange look on Vegeta's face that seemed like sadness.  
  
"Kakarotto..."  
  
* * *  
  
6 years later...  
  
"Hey Trunks!? Where are you?"  
  
The 7 year old Gochi pranced across the field of grass in which Trunks and Gochi were playing Hide and Seek. Trunks was a very good hider. Gochi was looking for almost a half an hour for him, until she found him up a tree.  
  
"Hey, Gochi! Come up here! There are some really good apples!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Hey, no fair, Trunks! I was still looking for you!" Gochi yelled.  
  
"Forget Hide and Seek! These apples are really good!"  
  
"Ok. I never thought you would hide up in a tree!"  
  
Gochi flew up the tree, picked an apple and sat down on a branch next to Trunks. She took a bite.  
  
"These are good!" Gochi exclaimed.  
  
It was getting dark and almost time for the kids to go home.  
  
"Uh oh..." Gochi said.  
  
"Nani?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Kaasan and Niisan said not to stay out after dark. They said the androids were coming towards this area and I should go home before dark."  
  
"OK. Sayonara Gochi." Trunks took another bite of his apple.  
  
"Sayonara Trunks."  
  
Gochi flew her way home. When she got there, they got a call from Bulma. She asked if her son was over there.  
  
"Iie, he's not here Bulma. Last I saw he was in a tree eating apples." Gochi said. "He didn't get home yet? It's already dark outside! You know what? I'll look for him. He's probably still in that same tree."  
  
Gochi found Trunks in the same tree, eating another apple.  
  
"Trunks! Your mom is pretty worried about you. Especially with the Jinzouningen roaming around. Kaerimashou."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
They both left for home.  
  
* * *  
  
5 years later...  
  
The phone rang...  
  
"Moshi-moshi," he answered. "How can I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for Gochi. Is she home?" the man on the phone said.  
  
"Uh, no, you have the wrong number--" The man hung up the telephone.  
  
"That was weird." Trunks put the telephone back on the hook. Bulma walked through the front door of Capsule Corporation a half an hour later.  
  
"Did I get any calls?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Nai, Okasaan." Trunks said. There was a knock at the door. Bulma answered it.  
  
"Hi, Bulma! Is Trunks home?" Gochi was at the door with Gohan.  
  
"We need to practice sparring." Gohan said.  
  
"Alright, I'll get him..."  
  
"Konichiwa guys...Doush'tano?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well the Jinzounigen are roaming the city again and we need to spar." Gohan said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Gohan, Gochi, and Trunks sparred for 4 hours until the Jinzounigen found Capsule Corp.  
  
"Look down there, Juuhachigou. Someone to play with..." 


	2. Chapter 2

The Jinzounigen started to attack. Juuhachigou went for Gochi. Juunanagou went for Gohan and Trunks. Juuhachigou punched Gochi in the face and Gochi flew up high enough and had gotten enough energy to keep fighting Juuhachigou. Gochi fled towards the android as fast as she could.  
  
"Here you go, you bakayarou!"  
  
Gochi missed the punch. Then Juuhachigou kneed Gochi in the stomach and drove her right into the ground.  
  
"I hope that's deep enough for your grave, you little brat." Juuhachigou said, laughing.  
  
They gasped. Gohan tried to get to where Gochi had fallen, but Juunanagou was keeping him busy. Trunks helped Gochi. He went down to pick her up. Trunks brought Gochi out of the hole.  
  
"Gochi is severely hurt, bring her home Trunks." Gohan yelled from the fight.  
  
Trunks looked down at Gochi. Then he looked at Gohan.  
  
"I can't leave you here to fight the Jinzounigen alone!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"GO HOME TRUNKS! I'LL BE FINE!"  
  
Trunks brought her to Capsule Corporation.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Gochi woke up at Capsule Corp. Bulma was fixing some kind of medicine. Gochi couldn't move at all. She was just lying there with her eyes closed, which she couldn't move either. Bulma was trying to open Gochi's eyes. Gochi struggled, but only moaned. Then she was finally able to open her eyes. She couldn't see anything, then she was able to see. Bulma was standing over her, with a white cloth, patting at a spot on Gochi's cheek.  
  
"Oww!!!" Gochi yelped.  
  
"Sorry, Gochi." Bulma said.  
  
Gochi sat up and put her hand to her head. She gasped and looked around.  
  
"Nande-koto-wa? Where's Gohan?! Is he alright?" Gochi asked with a look of horror on her face.  
  
"He's fine. He went home." Bulma answered.  
  
She looked around again.  
  
"Where's Trunks??"  
  
"He's ok too. He's in the other room."  
  
"Alright, good."  
  
Trunks heard conversation in the next room. Trunks went inside. Gochi looked at him.  
  
"Hi-" Gochi started.  
  
"Are you alright?" Trunks asked worriedly.  
  
"Well, yeah I guess-"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You almost got yourself killed!!!"  
  
"It's not my fault that damn jinzouningyou tried to kill me!!"  
  
"Well you could have tried to-"  
  
"Stop it!!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
Both looked at her. Trunks muttered under his breath.  
  
"Stop Trunks." Bulma said.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Bulma looked through the eyehole of the door. It was Gohan! Bulma opened the door as fast as she could.  
  
"Are you alright, Gohan?" Bulma asked.  
  
In the other room, Gochi listened to their conversation. They continued.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright." Gohan said.  
  
"You should rest." Bulma said as they walked in to the room, "Gochi's healed, she can get up and move around fine now. Gochi, your brother needs the bed. Have you gathered enough strength to move around without help?"  
  
"Hai, Bulma. I'm alright now." Gochi said.  
  
Gochi got out of the bed and helped Gohan to lie down. They covered him with the comforter. Gohan lay resting inside of Capsule Corporation while Gochi and Trunks sparred. 


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks and Gochi - Chapter 3  
  
"Damnit, Trunks!!!!"  
  
"What's wrong? Too strong for you?"  
  
"No…"  
  
Trunks laughed. "I am stronger than you and you know it!"   
  
"No you're not!"   
  
Gochi and Trunks were 20 ft. above ground, fighting. Gochi hurtled towards Trunks with a punch. Trunks dodged. Then a white glow grew around Gochi; she was really powering up now. She charged towards Trunks with a knee in the stomach. He held his stomach in pain. Now he was angry. But before he could even make a move on Gochi, Bulma came out and called for Trunks to come in and eat supper. They landed.  
  
"Gochi, do you want to eat supper with us?" Bulma asked her assistant.  
  
"Um…No thanks. My mom is probably getting pretty lonely without us home. I'll go pay her a visit." Gochi said, scratching her black hair, like her father used to do.  
  
"Ok then." Bulma turned to her son, "Trunks, c'mon, you can help me with dinner."  
  
Gochi flew away with a wave of goodbye and a smile to Bulma and a sneer to Trunks. Trunks winked.  
  
"Ugh." Gochi said, and turned her head.  
  
Gochi flew off. In spite of the sneer Gochi gave Trunks, it sort of turned him on. Trunks went inside to eat supper.  
  
Gochi, on arrival was mumbling under her breath about Trunks and his arrogance. Gochi opened the door, walked in and closed it again.  
  
"Mom? I'm home!" Gochi yelled for her mother, but no response. "Mom? It's Gochi, I'm home!"  
  
Gochi looked every for ChiChi. She found a note on the kitchen table. It read:  
  
Went out with grandfather to get groceries, be back soon.  
  
-- ChiChi  
  
"Hmm…I hope they're alright. I'll stay here until they get home." Gochi looked around the house for food…she found eggs.   
  
These would do for dinner…I guess. She thought.  
  
Gochi thought. She made the eggs and watched the television for a while. A half  
  
an hour had passed, when ChiChi and Ox King had entered the house. Gochi heard their entrance, turned the t.v. off and went to meet them.  
  
"Hi, mom. Hi, grandpa." Gochi said.  
  
"Hello, Gochi! What brings you home?" Ox King asked.  
  
"Gochi, where have you been all day? Where's your brother?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Eh…" Gochi smiled and scratched her black hair again.  
  
"Well?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"I was sparring with Trunks today. Gohan is at Capsule Corp." Gochi explained.  
  
"Alright. Well, now that you're home, you can help me with dinner."  
  
"Okay." 


End file.
